


Full Moon

by Elennare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elennare/pseuds/Elennare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy Lupin's first full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta, xsabrix! :) Written for hp_canon_fest Gift Exchange. Gift for t_quibbler.

Gently, Tonks leaned over the crib and laid down the sleeping child in her arms. She breathed out, relieved, as he continued to sleep, apparently undisturbed. The new mother was exhausted, having spent the past hour walking Teddy around the room as she tried to get him to sleep. As she watched him to make sure he was really asleep, she smiled suddenly. His hair was changing again, a bright green now. He didn't seem inclined to wake up, however, so she turned to her own bed, hoping to get some much needed sleep.

She thought she had been quiet, but as she settled down, Remus murmured a question, eyes still closed.  
"Is he asleep?"  
"Yes… I thought you were, too. I'm sorry I woke you, love." She kept her voice to the same quiet murmur they had both learnt quickly.  
"It's fine… I'll go next time."  
Almost at once, they were both asleep.

The next morning, Remus woke early. A glance at the rest of his family showed he was the first one up, so he rose and dressed as quietly as possible. In the kitchen, he prepared breakfast – cocoa and toast for both. Normally, Tonks preferred coffee, but had been warned against it while pregnant, and they had found cocoa to be a good substitute.

Sipping at his mug, Remus looked at the dull day outside. His usual enjoyment of the early morning calm was absent today. He knew perfectly well the reason for his mood, though he would have preferred not to. Tonight would be Teddy's first full moon, and he was terrified. Terrified that Teddy would have inherited lycanthropy. Terrified he would hurt himself. Terrified he would bite Dora. And worse… He had been a child when he was bitten, but Teddy was barely three weeks old. If he was a werewolf, would he even survive the transformation?

He sighed. If only he could be here tonight… but if he could, there would be no need for this worrying in the first place.

Loud noises, followed by a baby's surprised wail, signaled that his wife was awake. Pushing aside his worries over the coming evening, he hurried to the bedroom.

Still half asleep, Tonks had reached out for the glass of water that stood next to her bed, and pushed it over. Since it was plastic, there was no danger, but the noise it made bouncing on the floor had been enough to wake up the baby. Walking over, Remus picked him up and began to soothe him. Tonks, who he had beaten to the crib by a second, glared at her husband.

"It is my turn, you know." His tone was perfectly smooth.  
"Hmm. I think you're getting the best side of this taking turns business. Anyway, isn't he hungry?"  
As she spoke, she picked up the glass, set it on the bedside table and cleaned up the water with a wave of her wand.  
Remus nodded slowly, reluctant to hand Teddy over.  
"Probably…"  
Dora's smile assured him she could tell why she was hesitating, even as she took the boy from his arms.  
"You can hold him while I have breakfast, but I think he wants his breakfast first."

They went to the kitchen together. Remus resumed his half-finished cocoa, watching as his son nursed. It was something he never tired of seeing.

While they ate, Tonks did her best to make light conversation, as was their habit. It was hard to be lighthearted in these days, but they both agreed that the effort had to be made, rather than risk falling into despair. Today, though, Remus was finding it almost impossible to keep up his side of the banter.

Suddenly, he heard his name being called and realized he hadn't being paying attention to the conversation for the last few minutes.  
"I'm sorry, what was that?"  
Tonks' expression was one of pretended annoyance.  
"I was asking if you wanted to hold Teddy, but since you don't seem to be interested…"

Chuckling, Remus took the child from his wife's arms. Standing up, Tonks began to clear the table. A part of Remus was on guard in case she smashed something, although he knew she was capable of sorting it out herself. He remembered her fears during pregnancy that she would drop Teddy, drop something on him, or something equally dangerous. However, her natural clumsiness seemed to have vanished where the baby was concerned, at least for the moment.

Then, Teddy cooed, and all thoughts of past and future fled away, banished by the delight of the present moment.

*******

It was getting late. In little over half an hour, the full moon would rise. Remus had already gulped down the last dose of Wolfsbane Potion, and was preparing to descend to the cellar where he would be locked in, as an additional precaution. As he leaned over the crib, taking a last look at his son, his wife wrapped an arm around his waist. Turning, he embraced her.

His family… he would do anything to keep them safe, but now, what could he do?

Dora looked up into his eyes.  
"Don't worry, everything will be fine."  
"I wish I could be so sure…"  
"I know it will. Teddy will be fine, and so will we."  
"But what if… if he's like me?" The thought sickened Remus.  
Dora frowned at his choice of words, but didn't argue it. "Then we'll find a way to deal with it. We can manage together."  
"You will be careful?"  
"Yes, I promise I will."

He sighed, pulling her close against him, and she hugged him fiercely. He hated having to leave, but there was no alternative.

*******

Tonks sat by the crib, twisting her wand in her hands nervously. She had just fed Teddy, and now there was nothing to do but wait for moonrise. Just a few seconds now… Her mind ran through the precautions they had come up with, to prevent Teddy harming her or himself.

The first pale rays showed above the horizon. She searched her child carefully with her eyes, seeking for the first signs of the dreaded transformation. Nothing was happening. Ignoring the fierce joy that was stirring within her, she continued to watch as the moon rose. Only when it was fully up, pale moonbeams dancing across the boy's face as he watched them, did she feel able to accept the truth.

Teddy was no werewolf, just as they had hoped. Laughing in delight, she picked him up and held him to her heart. She couldn't wait for the night to be over, so she could dispel Remus's dark fears.

******

In the cellar, Remus stirred on the floor. He knew at once the day had returned; he was human again. He was exhausted beyond the usual toll of transformation; his worries had kept him awake for a good part of the night, until he had collapsed around dawn.

Taking his wand from the corner where he always left it, he cancelled the spells on the inside of the door. He tried the handle, and it turned; Dora must already have removed those on the outside. Opening the door, Remus found her waiting for him. One look at her smile told him all he need to know.

The realization that his son was safe galvanized him, and he ran to her, kissing her and pulling her tightly against him.

"He's fine, Remus! Teddy's fine!" She was laughing as she spoke, and he laughed too for sheer joy. His son was safe. His family was safe.


End file.
